


Locks of slumber

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Another night of watching Robin sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locks of slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post OCTOBER 2013

The dark mage’s chuckle vibrated down her throat as she happily played with the white strands of hair belonging to the tactician. The snowy locks a clear complimentary to her own black hair – because black and white were old opposites that coexisted. Despite the rough camps; the limited bathing times; and the heated battles the soldiers endured, the locks were soft. It was all so soothing between slender fingers. 

Fingering the strands of hair, she listened to the sleeping breaths: so calm; so serene. Tharja eagerly silenced her own breaths to listen to the rise and fall of the camp’s human treasure; to hear the rustling of clothes as she tossed and turned in her dreams; to eavesdrop on the whimpers as she clung to the sheets.

 Tharja internally winced at the thought she was intruding Robin’s aura. Never.

 It wasn’t wrong to stay all night in the woman’s tent, was it? She was a loyal friend. It was her right to stay. But then what if she had misinterpreted Robin’s call for friendship once again? What if…

 A soft groan thrummed from the slim neck, cueing Tharja to watch as the woman in slumber woke. Lids scrunched tighter before opening warily to the surroundings of the tent. Upon respect to Robin, Tharja rocked onto her feet still keeping level with the cot.

 “Oh,” Robin blinked. “Good morning, Tharja.”

 With the lack of surprise on Robin’s face, Tharja felt warmly welcomed, for only one small greeting could do far more than any man’s fickle attempts at wooing. Tharja had braced herself to be thrown out of the tactician’s tent due to her blatant disrespect to one’s space – though that was definitely not the case for the tactician was the most respected.

“Did you sleep well?” Tharja asked addressing her priorities. 

“As much as anyone can after fighting a field of Risen,” Robin laughed, before taking her own concerns towards the dark circles on her friend. “Tharja, did you sleep at all last night?”

 “I had enough sleep for me to protect you in today’s battle,” Tharja carefully said to avoid the matter of her mere half hour sleep. 

Robin rolled closer to the dark haired plegian, placing her hand on Tharja’s before speaking. “Tharja, I appreciate that you look out for me but it will do no good when you develop insomnia and are unfit to use those tomes. I know how draining a simple spell can take– ah even if with your level of experience and strength.”

 Tharja’s blood had heated and she was sure her normally pale flesh had turned pink. She loved the rushed feeling of Robin’s concern – and for her too. In truth if it were any other they would have had a hex cast upon them before they breathed. “I’m sorry, Robin.”

 Robin nodded as best as she could whilst she still lay on her side. A comfortable silence fell between the tactician and mage, their hands tangibly touching and their eyes holding the other.

“We have two hours before Stahl will dish out breakfast which gives you plenty of time to rest,” Robin spoke lifting the sheets from her to create space in the single cot.

Tharja stared at the empty space perfect for her to slide her body next to. It was not advantageous to cling onto Robin’s offer because, as Tharja wondered, who would have the idiocy to deny sleeping by the strongest woman in the shepherd’s… Slipping into the warm space that had been previously occupied by Robin, herself, Tharja grinned widely underneath her black locks.


End file.
